


Christmas

by haunted_garden



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_garden/pseuds/haunted_garden
Summary: "What's Christmas?"
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 8





	Christmas

"Shepard?" Amaryllis heard from the right of her, not bothering to look up from her paperwork she hummed in response "Yes Garrus?"  
"What's Christmas?" Now that's not what she was expecting. Lifting her head up and looking at the seven foot tall alien in front of her "Come again?" His mandibles flared in amusement "What's Christmas?"  
"I- It's a holiday we celebrate. Its in late December. We give each other gifts and eat a lot of food. It's supposed to be celebrating the birth of Jesus but some people use it as an excuse to have a family get together. Why do you ask?" He shrugged "I overheard Chakwas and Adams talking about and I'd thought I'd ask."  
"Garrus Vakarian you are the worst liar I have ever met. What are you plotting?"  
"Is this how you sweet talk everyone Shepard?" She scowled up at him and he chuckled. Touching their foreheads together he hummed "If we live through this war then you'll know. So don't worry about it Shepard." Sighing she closed her eyes "Fine. But don't think I'll forget."  
"Wouldn't expect you to, Shepard."


End file.
